


trailer for "Operator", a Stargate: SG-1/Matrix fusion fic

by wyomingnot



Category: Stargate SG-1, The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Embedded Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trailer for a wicked-cool fic by Salieri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trailer for "Operator", a Stargate: SG-1/Matrix fusion fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Operator](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/175486) by troyswann. 



**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on lj/dw on June 30, 2009. ](http://wyomingnot.dreamwidth.org/596777.html) Full credits there.


End file.
